Xenonthecat
Orgins Xenon was a endoskeleton with wires all over its body. He originally started out as a melted metal in a factory shop. When Fazbear Company wanted wires for their animatronics. When the company got the wires they put it in the back of the parts in service. Its unknown if xenon is possesed or alien or what but this thing has the abilities to put its life force into metals. The wires then morph into veins and muscle. Other pieces from other animatronics were around so it used eyes, teeth, an endoskeleton, and two blue eyes. It eventually found metal it formed into claws. The endoskeleton was supposed to be a cat animatronic. Because of this, it took that sort of form. Its gender is unknown but we do know that its some sort of cat animatronic. After xenon was about to make an escape a staff member found him he had to kill the staff guard. Xenon then stuffed the staff into a empty Bonnie suit to hide the body. The animatronic then ran to the front door but ultimately was caught. Another staff member was in need of wire so when he found the animatronic he used the some of the wire to use for the electricity power. The body its self was destroyed but the soul of the animatronic was transferred into that wire. He then some how reincarnates its body and then haunts the restaurant. After about a year or so xenon unique abilities gave the abilities that over come the basic animatronic AI, such as going only in certain areas of the facility like left to get to the door or crawl into only the right. Since the restaurant is run down you can't notice him but he was always there. Every time you see loose wires through out the restaurant that's usually him. Xenon is unpredictable. He can hack a camera so you can't see or here in that certain part of the facility. It can climb on the ceiling like the Mangle and run like Foxy. Since he is a cat-like animatronic endoskeleton he actually try to pounce on you. What he does to his victims are pretty gruesome such as how the actually slash you to death. Or he'll use his wire like tentacles and constricts you or stabs you with them.He also can turn into a withered version of foxy but its rare to see that.No one knows why he would do it either. Weaknesses Even though he sounds op he's not. To prevent him from killing you you have to use fire to make ti melt.But remember he can regenerate.........Another way is to of course close the door shock him with electricity.electricity. Don't use these all the time or he will learn your moves and weaknesses and kill you.He cant actually die but he will leave you alone.His instinct is his greatest down fall. Abilities/powers *Teleportation. *DNA cloning manipulation. *Wall crawling. *Regeneration *Long retractable claws *Sharp k9 teeth. *Wire tentacles *Sharp string like webbing. *Control over metal. *electricity (to a certain extent). *Flexibility *Cat like abilities Appearance/Personality Xeno is a custom made animatronic with wire mostly made out of wires and endoskeleton parts. It is unknown about is gender. It has a cat like creature. No one nkows adout its sexuality but could be heteral sexual. It like to kill its prey by using its claws. Xeno is like a hunter-scavenger-gather.....always curious. Xenos eyes are black with blue cat eye pupples. Its unknown why he kills.Xenons mind is like a mix of animal and human.So hes smart but uses his instincts too much. He seems social with other animatronics but is often a loner and myserious. His name is xenon which mean in latin strange which is like him.it also means colorless like his soul even though he is play full in a weird kinda way. No one knows if he is a guy or girl or both.We could say that he/she/it is a sexual. Hes a omnivore but would mostly eat meat. Xenon's blood is reddish black. Hes very active in the day and night. Trivia *Xenon was created by omari addison also known as odd cheese from tumblr. *Xenon has not yet been confermed which paralel universe or fnaf wiki verse hes in so he is sortof mysterious. *xenon Is 18-20 years old but thats only because he reincarnated. *Rumors say that the reason as to why you cant see in the camera in the kitchen in fnaf 1 is that Xenon was the empty costume.The evidence is that af the creepy static and in fnaf 2 golden freddy had wires hanging out. *Xenon usually only kill for sport,food,and defence. *Xenon kills people from ages 16 and up.(So they say)....... *Xenon pattern is unpredictable. *Xenons organs are rubbery flesh. *Thought he can talk he usually makes wierd cat sounds.When he does talk he is very calp with a morgan freeman like voids but still sound robotic. *He also has a tail that he can sprot out of his body *Xenon's teeth are cat like but his inner teeth are all bone crushing K9s Category:Endoskeletons Category:Cat Category:Unknown Gender Category:Animatronic